


In the Face of True Love

by Caughtintherains



Series: Random Drabbles [8]
Category: Gossip Girl (TV 2007)
Genre: 1x18, After the Wedding, Blair Waldorf - Freeform, Chuck Bass - Freeform, Drabble, F/M, Limousines, chair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 18:27:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30126990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caughtintherains/pseuds/Caughtintherains
Summary: After Bart and Lily's Wedding, where did Chuck and Blair go?
Relationships: Chuck Bass/Blair Waldorf
Series: Random Drabbles [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2205327
Kudos: 2





	In the Face of True Love

**Author's Note:**

> Part of the Drabbles Series about random moments with Gossip Girl characters. Comment your suggestions.

**In the Face of True Love**

* * *

With bright smiles on their faces, they exited the wedding event.

Chuck and Blair walked briskly towards his limo that was near the entrance.

Blair went inside first while Chuck told his driver to take the long route home.

Once they were ensconced in the vehicle, they started to kiss each other hungrily.

"That was some speech you made back there." Blair said breathlessly when their heated connection broke.

Chuck smirked with lustful eyes. "I was rather inspired by someone." 

With the same lust mirrored in her eyes, they again let their mouths meet with no intention of letting go.


End file.
